When Time Went Wrong
by JJ CJ
Summary: [Rated for Shonen-ai and Language] Usagi and co. are having a regular day. Well, not quite. In another world, so are Yuugi and co. In a final world, things are going decidedly wrong....[SM.YGO.Original]
1. The Begining Part oo

**When Time Went Wrong**

AKA My attempt at a SM/Original/YGO Crossover. 

Jai: Welp, Here I am, with my limited Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Knowledge (hell, I don't even know all their names!), trying to write a crossover with YGO (which I know ultamitley more about. Including all their Jap. Names. Which I;'ll be using Thank you very much.) and with an Original Story I'm writing, which isn't finished, though the characters are. You'll know them when you..er...see them.   
Jow: Jai, you've gone off the deep end.   
Jai: Yes, A while ago, actually.   
Jow: you're hopeless.   
Jai: Yes. Anywho, The basic plot is thus: 

Time somehow got out of Sailor Pluto's grasp and the Senshi (and Tuxedo Kamen, just for Fun) were catapulted into another world. In this other world, which is really more of an alternate reality, awaiting them is a card game and ancient Egyptian Puzzles. I'm sure you all know whwat i'm talking about. There they meet a rather strange group of high school students (and ancient spirits, though they don't know that) who offer to help them find their way home, having beleived their story. Meanwhile, on another plane, a Green-haired, Pink-eyed entity of time scrambles to figure out what the hell happened when his koi started fiddling with the gate. (those two will be explained later on).

Warnings:   
Anzu (Tea) Bashing.   
Shonen-ai/Yaoi.and Shoujo-ai/Yuri aka slash. aka homosexuality. (nothing explicit. Meybe soemthing like, "And they closed the door and had the best night they had had in a long time." Or something to that extent.)   
Swearing. Alot of it, and at least half will be in the author's notes.   
Inuendo. Does this really need a warning? shrug W/ever. 

Disclaimer:   
Jai: No, I don't own anything, except Jaemes and Jow and Myself. And God. Well, not really. The god in the Orig. Part at least. W/ever. And Kit.   
Jow: To translate from 'Jai' into English, this means that Jai Doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon or whatever cameos she throws in.   
Jai: Don't sue, please? 

::Sound effects/actions in teh Authours note's::   
/Yuugi to Yami/   
**/Yami to Yuugi/**   
-Ryou to Bakura-   
**-Bakura to Ryou-**

-----Scenechange------ 

---------------   
The Begining Part oo   
--------------- 

Tsukino Usagi, aslo known as Sailor Moon, Woke up with a feeling of impending doom. Maybe a youma would attack Tokyo today. Maybe one of her friends would fall ill. Maybe something would happen in Nerima (Ranma 1/2 refernce). 

Maybe she would have a pop quiz today. 

Luna rolled her eyes (as mush as a cat can, anyways), knowing what was going through the senshi of the moon's head. "Come on, Usagi, time to get up. You'll be late for school again." 

For once, Usagi didn't just roll over and mummur something unintelligible about 'five more minutes'. Today, she got up, fixed her hair, got dressed ate breakfast and was at school by a reasonable time. Needless to say, her family - and Luna for that matter - was surprised at this latest turn of events. Her mother quietly vowed to take the odango-headed teen to the doctor when she got home. But this was not to be. 

--------------- 

School passed by normaly until lunch, save for Usagi not falling asleep in every class. During the afore-mentioned eating hour, or at least the first hal,f of it, Usagi did not scarph down her food like there was no tomorow. Instead she just picked at it. Eventually her friends got worried. 

"Usa-cha?" Mizuno Ami, the senshi of Mercury said, getting her friend's attention. "Is something wrong?" 

Usagi smiled, as though trying to cover-up the worry on her face. 

She didn't succeed. 

As her smile faltered she motioned for the rest of the senshi to follow her. When they were out of hearing distance of everyone else, she spoke. 

"I've got this feeling like something bad's gonna happen today. I don't know what it is, but I think it's got something to do with the Senshi." The rest of the Senshi-in-plain-clothes all nodded, having all felt soemthing similar. A look passed amongst them. They would talk about it later, at Rei's house. 

--------------- 

That night, at Hino Rei, the senshi of Mars' shrine home, both the inner and outer senshi, save for the Senshi of Time, as well as one Chiba Mamoru, also known as Tuxedo Kamen, were gathered. They had all had the same feeling of doom that morning, and were worried about what it entailed. As they were talking a similar sensation to that of the morning's passed through them all, and they felt a slight jerking in the backs of their minds. The last thing anybody remembered hearing as Rei: 

"Somehow, this is your fault, Odango-atama!" 

--------------- 

Yuugi woke up that morning with the feeling of something about to happen. Something big. As he stretched his short arms above his head, his draker half, and the spirit of a milenia old Egyptitan Pharaoh, Yami came into the room, carrying a plate of half eaten eggs and bacon. The taller leaned against the door frame as his light got ready for the day. 

"Ohayo Gozaimasu, Yami-chan!" The short tenth grade student said hugging his darker half, and the love of his life. 

Yami smiled and laughed, a low sound Yuugi loved. He then returned the hug, allowing Yuugi the opertunity to steal a piece of Bacon. This caused Yami to laugh again. "Ohayo Gozaimasu, Koi. How are you this morning?" 

"Rewwy Good!" The smaller of the spiky haired duo said around the bacon he had grabbed. Swallowing, he continued. "And how are _You_, Yami?" 

"Fine. Your Grandpa made more eggs, if you want some. They're still hot. He told me to tell you that he's going to be leaving on an Excavation in about..." Yami looked at his watch, "Ten minutes. You could try his cell phone, if you want to say goodbye." 

After having done so, Yuugi ate the rest of the eggs with Yami, and started off to school, the spirit walking beside him. 

--------------- 

After the morning's classes were finished, he sat outside with his friends, all of them discussing the latest Duel Monsters Tournament Kaiba Seto - who was, incidentaly, one of Yuugi's friends - would be putting on, as it was almost time for summer vacation. Yuugi and Jonouchi Katusyaa would both be participating, Yuugi because Seto still wanted to beat him in a duel, though now it was more of a friendly rivalry, and Jonouchi because Seto had managed to 'convince' him. Yuugi and Yami had shared a smirk at this news, both knowing about the two's 'relationship'. Which didn't exist, according to both parties involved. Ah, well, let them have their secrets. 

Everybody agreed to meet in the park near Yuugi's house after school, and decide what to do from there. 

--------------- 

Bakura Ryou and _his_ Yami, whom everybody called 'Bakura', were the first to arrive at the agreed-upon destination, shortly followed by Yuugi and Yami, Honda Hiroto, Mazaki Anzu - who was making doe eyes at Yami the entire time - and finally, Seto and Jou. Once all were there, they set about deciding where to go, when suddenly, they were distracted by a bright light from a near-by wooded area. 

--------------- 

Jai: I'm sure you can all guess waht comes next. It's so damn obvious.....::sweatdrop:: 

Shonen-ai - literaly translated Boy-love 

Shoujo-ai - Literaly translated Girl-love 

Koi - Either a Fish popular in Japanese ponds, or 'Love' (or something to the extent of). I'm using in the latter translation. Duh. 


	2. The Rising Action Part o1

**When Time Went Wrong**

AKA My attempt at a SM/Original/YGO crossover 

Jai: I'm back to torture you guys!! ::Insert evil laugh here::   
Jow: I told you, didin't I? She's off the deep end.   
Jai: No, acctually I'm just off my rocker. It's not my fault the deep end is so near there. ::sniffs in feinted haughty disdain:: And no fair trying to scare off the readers. At least give me **some** credit! ::Fwaps Jow over the back of his Head::   
Jow: On with the story. ::sigh:: 

Warnings:   
Anzu (Tea) Bashing.   
Shonen-ai/Yaoi.and Shoujo-ai/Yuri aka slash. aka homosexuality. (nothing explicit. Meybe soemthing like, "And they closed the door and had the best night they had had in a long time." Or something to that extent.)   
Swearing. Alot of it, and at least half will be in the author's notes. (Mostly in later chap. when I get so frustrated that I want to kill something. namely my muse.)   
Inuendo. Does this really need a warning? shrug W/ever. 

Disclaimer:   
Jai: No, I don't own anything, except Jaemes and Jow and Myself. And God. Well, not really. The god in the Orig. Part at least. W/ever. And Kit.   
Jow: To translate from 'Jai' into English, this means that Jai Doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon or whatever cameos she throws in.   
Jai: Don't sue, please? 

::Sound effects/actions in teh Authours note's::   
/Yuugi to Yami/   
**/Yami to Yuugi/**   
-Ryou to Bakura-   
**-Bakura to Ryou- **   
-----Scenechange----- 

---------------   
Last time   
---------------

Bakura Ryou and his Yami, whom everybody called 'Bakura', were the first to arrive at the agreed-upon destination, shortly followed by Yuugi and Yami, Honda Hiroto, Mazaki Anzu - who was making doe eyes at Yami the entire time - and finally, Seto and Jou. Once all were there, they set about deciding where to go, when suddenly, they were distracted by a bright light from a near-by wooded area. 

---------------   
The Rising Action Part o1   
--------------- 

Usagi, Rei, Ami, Minako, Makoto, Haruka, Michiru and Mamoru looked around themselves. They seemed to be in a forest of some kind, and Usagi could hear traffic somewhere near-by. Suddenly they heard the sounds of someone -or a lot of someones- crashing through the forest. 

"I know I saw a light over here!!" A voice yelled. 

"I don't doubt you did, Aibou, but could you please slow _down_?" another responded. 

"How the Hell can you run so fast, anyway, Yuug'?"a third voice called, obviously talking to the first. 

"Running away from bullies, that's how!" Voice One replied. 

"Really, Puppy, you should know that. You're one of the ones he was running from." an arogant voice cut in. 

"KAIBA!!" 

Someone laughed. 

Suddenly something -or someone- burst through the trees into the small clearing the Senshi were trapped in. The person stopped, leaning on his knees for a second, then looked up, and cought sight of a group of seven girls and one guy, all in civilians clothes, just sitting in the middle of the park woods, clearly confused. /Yami! get over here, quick!/ 

A second figure managed to fight it's way through the woods. "What is it, Aibou?" Usagi recognised this as the second voice they had heard, and this first person must be the 'Aibou' he was telling to slow down, eariler. 

Usagi looked between the two, finally getting a good look. SHe gasped at what she saw. The two boys were almost identical, both with spiky hair that must have needed three pounds of hair gel to keep it up, save for the one, 'Aibou', being quite a bit shorter. The rest of the gang noticed as well, and all were confused, at least, until several more people made it to 'their'clearing, including two more 'twins', though these ones had silvery hair. The short one walked forward, towards the senshi, with his 'twin' not far behind. 

--------------- 

"Konichiwa! I'm Motou Yuugi! What are you all doing out here in the middle of the woods?" Yuugi asked the strange people. From the looks on their faces, he guessed that they thought that he and Yami were twins, as well as Ryou and Bakura. He also guessed taht they would have thought him a little kid, had Yami not been there. Speaking of whom.... 

"Who the hell are you all, and why the hell was there a bright light in this direction?" the aforementioned spirit asked the assembled group, glaring with all his might. 

"Yami! Language!" Yuugi scolded his darker half. Yami's eyes softened as he looked down at his aibou, smiling slightly. 

**/Yes, Koi. What are we going to do about them?/**

/I have absoluteley _no_ idea. But I get the feeling they don't want to hurt us, and I think they're jsut as confused about being here as we are./ 

**/Hm.You're probably right./** He walked up behind his light and wrapped his arms around the small teen's shoulders, resting his chin in Yuugi's hair. 

--------------- 

After an akward silence, where the 'twins' seemed to be comunicating, Usagi stood up, dusted herself off looked at the people in fornt of herself. They mostly seemed to be older than the inner senshi, but younger than her Mamo-chan and the outers. "Uhm...Who are you?" she asked tentativley. "Where are we? Why are we here? Did you bring us here? Why-" 

Her last questing was cut off by Ami. "Slow down, Usagi, I thikn they're just as confused as we are. I'm sorry to trouble you," She turned towards the assembled personages in fornt of them, "But could you please tell us anything you might know about why we're here?" She extended a hand. "It's nice to meet you Motou-san, I'm Mizuno Ami." 

The small of stature person before them gave a look to the one holding him, and something seemed to pass between them, for, a second later, the taller let the small one go. He bounced forward to shake Ami's hand. "Pleasure to make you aquaintance! This is Yami, and no we're not related, that's Mazaki Anzu, Jonouchi Katsuyaa, Kaiba Seto, Honda Hiroto and that's Bakura Ryou and Bakura. And no, they're not related either. Call it coincidence!" he giggled, after having pointed at all his friends in turn. "That's who we are. As to where you are, you're in Domino City Park, In Domino City, Japan. As to _why_ you're here, I don't know...All we know is that we were about to go to the arcade when we saw a bright flash of light over here, so I wanted to see what it was...we're used to ....strange happenings around here, so......" he trailed off as though he was thinking, but 'Yami' picked up the explanation for him. 

"It was really Yuugi who wanted to come see what had happened, I, for one, know that Bakura, Seto, and Anzu would rather have gone straight to the police to tell them what happened, or just ignored it as a prank. However, Yuugi has...what did your grandfather call it Aibou? - Ah, yes. Yuugi has what his grandfather calls the Uber-kawaii-smile-and-puppy-dog-eyes-of-doom. It convinced everybody to follow him. But, here we are, and I ask again, who the hell are you?" 

"Yami, what did I say about language?" 

"It's not like you don't cuss ever. In fact there was that one time...." 

"Don't say it, Yami. Don't even think it." 

The rest of the group looked surprised. It was Anzu who spoke first: 

"Yuugi cusses? Innocent little Yuugi cusses?" 

"Well, He's not so innocent as all that....." 

"YAMI! I do _not_ need you revealing our sex-life in front of strangers!" 

To say the very least, The senshi were surprised. Perhaps this group wasn't as normal a group of teens as they had first thought. Ami interupted the little discussion, by clearing her throat. "Uhm, excuse me?" That got everyone's attention. she looked at Usagi, who knew what was needed. 

"You asked us who we are?" 

"Hai. Speak." 

--------------- 

/Yami, you're not Pharaoh anymore./ 

**/Hm. let them think that I'm more important than I am./**

/Fine./ 

--------------- 

Usagi blinked. There it was again, another one fo those wierd moments where Yuugi and Yami seemed to be comunicating. "Well, I'm Tsukino Usagi, this is Mizuno Ami, as you know, that's Hino Rei, Kino Makotol, Aino Minako, Ten'ou Hakura, Kaiou Michiru and Chiba Mamoru. We don't know why we're here, or how we got here...." suddenly the odango-haired teen sat down and burst into tears. 

Everyone on Yuugi's side blinked. 

--------------- 

Jai: Welp, There's Chapter Two for you. This is the fastest I've ever uploaded the second chapter to anything. Same day, Isn't it? I don't know.   
Jow: Anywho, Those Original Characters will be coming in next chapter.   
Jaemes: Jai you did it again.   
Jai: what?   
Jaemes: You brought me into another one of your damn fics, and you haven't even finished my'n'Kit's story. ::glares:: Finish it, damn you.   
Jai: Come on, Jaemes, cut me a little slack! It's a comic book! It takes a lot more effort than just writing....   
Jow: You all can jsut run along now. And press that nice Purple Rview button on your way out, okay? 

See Ya Next Time! 


	3. The Rising Action Part o2

**When Time Went Wrong**

AKA My attempt at a SM/Original/YGO crossover 

Jai: Welps, I'm back _again_. I think I'm on a roll here! This is the best I've ever done with one story! I'm running on air! ::dances around::   
Jow: The Fuck, Jai?   
Jaemes: I side with Jow here. What the hell are you talking about?   
Jai: Muwhahahahaha! I'm like oneof those new cars! I'm running on o and co2, despite the heat of the summer! ::Dances around, using some unknown energy supply::   
Jow/Jaemes: WTF??   
Jai: READ!! ::the fourth wall shivers in fear as she points at the story:: 

Warnings:   
Anzu (Tea) Bashing.   
Shonen-ai/Yaoi.and Shoujo-ai/Yuri aka slash. aka homosexuality. (nothing explicit. Meybe soemthing like, "And they closed the door and had the best night they had had in a long time." Or something to that extent.)   
Swearing. Alot of it, and at least half will be in the author's notes. (Mostly in later chap. when I get so frustrated that I want to kill something. namely my muse.)   
Inuendo. Does this really need a warning? shrug W/ever. 

Disclaimer:   
Jai: No, I don't own anything, except Jaemes and Jow and Myself. And God. Well, not really. The god in the Orig. Part at least. W/ever. And Kit.   
Jow: To translate from 'Jai' into English, this means that Jai Doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon or whatever cameos she throws in.   
Jai: Don't sue, please? 

::Sound effects/actions in teh Authours note's::   
/Yuugi to Yami/   
**/Yami to Yuugi/**   
-Ryou to Bakura-   
**-Bakura to Ryou- **   
-----Scenechange----- 

---------------   
Last time   
---------------

Usagi blinked. There it was again, another one fo those wierd moments where Yuugi and Yami seemed to be comunicating. "Well, I'm Tsukino Usagi, this is Mizuno Ami, as you know, that's Hino Rei, Kino Makotol, Aino Minako, Ten'ou Hakura, Kaiou Michiru and Chiba Mamoru. We don't know why we're here, or how we got here...." suddenly the odango-haired teen sat down and burst into tears. 

Everyone on Yuugi's side blinked. 

---------------   
The Rising Action Part o2   
--------------- 

Bakura walked foreward and _looked_ at the Odango-atama. "What the _Fuck_? We're in the freaking middle of a conversation and you just sit down on you damn ass and start bawling your eyes out. Seriously. The hell?" 

Ryou quickly moved forward and caught his dark's arms. "Bakura-kun, If Yami-sama must watch his language, so must you." 

The wilder of the white-haired duo looked over at his ex-host-but-still-friend (though Yami and Yuugi knew it was more)."Fine. But for every time the Pharaoh Curses, I get to. Deal?" 

"Deal." The polite teen smiled and hugged his other half, much to the latter's embarrasement. Turning to the now-and-again stunned group, he gave them a different kind of smile. "So, Tsukino-san, I take it you have no more of an idea about anything regarding why you're here than we do?" 

It was Hakura who answered. "Yeah, we've got absolutely no idea. One minute we were at Rei's house, the next, we're here." 

"And I still say it's odango-atama's fault somehow." Said raven-haired shrine-maiden grumbled. 

"Well, perhaps we can aide you? We _are_ rather well versed in the strange," Ryou offered, adding quietly, "especialy considering Yami-sama and Baku-chan." 

--------------- 

Later, they were all crammed into Yuugi's house, being it was the closest to the park. Seto's probably would have had more room, but for now, it would do. They had all been discussing....well, nothing really. They had been chatting Idly, Ryou and Minako, having found that they had both lived in England, were chating about the differences between the way they remembered it. Bakura and Mamoru had somehow gotten themselves into a staring contest - with Usagi cheering her 'Mamo-chan' on -, Yami and Yuugi were sitting together on the couch chatting with Ami and Makoto, while Jonouchi and Seto had left to get the Limo from the Kaiba Mansion (and quite likely something else entirely, too.), so everyone could be transported to said mansion, where, as was mentioned, there was more room. 

Let's tune into Ami's conversation with Yami and Yuugi. 

"What did Bakura -It is Bakura, isn't it?" at Yuugi's nod, she continued, "What did he mean when said 'The Pharaoh'?" 

Yami and Yuugi shared a look, and decided they could trust these people. "Yami is the incarnation of an Ancient Pharaoh from Egypt. Bakura was once a tomb Robber, and he and Yami have a bit of a....Friendly Rivalry. They remember...some of what happened back then, so..." 

Ami was a bit taken aback by this news. "So, You have memories of a previous life." Not a question, but a statement. 

--------------- 

Jai: Yeah, Short, crappy, useless chapter. You'll find out more crap next chapter. ::Shakes head:: Yeah, I was wathing Big Brother 5 while I wrote this, and my muse went out for Ice Cream with my Creation (Jaemes) around the Ryou/Bakura part. yeah, it's crap. ::dies:: 


	4. The Rising Action Part o3

**When Time Went Wrong**

AKA My attempt at a SM/Original/YGO crossover 

Jai: ::Is still dead:: >  
Jow:::sweatdrop::   
Jaemes: ::bink:: 

Warnings:   
Anzu (Tea) Bashing.   
Shonen-ai/Yaoi.and Shoujo-ai/Yuri aka slash. aka homosexuality. (nothing explicit. Meybe soemthing like, "And they closed the door and had the best night they had had in a long time." Or something to that extent.)   
Swearing. Alot of it, and at least half will be in the author's notes. (Mostly in later chap. when I get so frustrated that I want to kill something. namely my muse.)   
Inuendo. Does this really need a warning? shrug W/ever. 

Disclaimer:   
Jai: No, I don't own anything, except Jaemes and Jow and Myself. And God. Well, not really. The god in the Orig. Part at least. W/ever. And Kit.   
Jow: To translate from 'Jai' into English, this means that Jai Doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon or whatever cameos she throws in.   
Jai: Don't sue, please? 

::Sound effects/actions in teh Authours note's::   
/Yuugi to Yami/   
**/Yami to Yuugi/**   
-Ryou to Bakura-   
**-Bakura to Ryou- **   
-----Scenechange----- 

---------------   
Last time   
---------------

Yami and Yuugi shared a look, and decided they could trust these people. "Yami is the incarnation of an Ancient Pharaoh from Egypt. Bakura was once a tomb Robber, and he and Yami have a bit of a....Friendly Rivalry. They remember...some of what happened back then, so..." 

Ami was a bit taken aback by this news. "So, You have memories of a previous life." Not a question, but a statement. 

---------------   
The Rising Action Part o3   
--------------- 

Jaemes paced around the small pool of water in his room. What it was showing him was most worrysome. What the hell had caused the odd anomalies that he saw. This should not have happened. 

So he paced. 

And paced some more. 

And more. 

--------------- 

Two hours, or so it would seem to the average human, later, Jaemes was still pacing. The green-haired, pink-eyed, Tan-skinned, egyptian-inspired deity of time knew nothing that he had done could have caused this strange occurence. His koi, and apprentice, Kit, the black-haired, green-eyed, pale-skined youth had little to no expirience..... 

Shit. 

A few minutes later, should any inocent bystander looked into the house of Time, all they would have seen were the million and one clocks that adorned the walls, a slight blur of Green, blue and red, and perhaps felt a slight breeze. 

--------------- 

In the authour's relm, a wake was being held, though the only one present, other than the coffin, was a four inch tall man with spiky hair that added another into to his height. Suddenly, the figure in the coffin sat up straight with a yell. 

"EUREKAAAA!!!!" 

--------------- 

--------------- 

Yuugi and Yami sneezed simultaneously, and a sense of impending DOOM-eh fell upon the group of teens, though none recognised it as the knowledge of an Authour with a (disputably) Good idea. 

------------------------------ 

Jai: ::is sitting on a couch, a laptop on the table before her:: DAAAAAAAMMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!!   
Jow: OO   
Jaemes: OO   
Jow: Okay, Jai, we're used to you screaming things randomly, namely 'Purple Monkey Dishwasher', but What the fuck was that?   
Jai: I have no idea....   
Jow: --   
Jai: ...What you're talking about. 

MORE SOON! (sorry it's short.) 


End file.
